Homeward Bound/Home
}} Homeward Bound/Home, en español Devuelta en casa/ Casa, es un mashup presentado en el episodio . El mashup se compone de las canciones Homeward Bound de Simon & Garfunkel y Home de Phillips Phillips. Contexto de la canción Se canta cuando todos los ex-miembros de New Directions se reúnen (menos Rachel y Kurt) por primera vez después de la graduación. Letra Quinn: I'm sitting in the railway station Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Puck y Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band Mike: This wave (Santana: Wave) Mike y Santana: Is stringing us along (Santana: Along) Mike y Quinn: Just know you’re not alone Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh Mercedes con Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn y Santana con Quinn, Puck, Mercedes y Mike: The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn y Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Puck y Quinn: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my thought's escaping Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Quinn: Where my love life's waiting Silently for me Finn y Mercedes con Puck, Santana, Quinn y Mike: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn y Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Puck y Quinn con Santana, Mercedes, Finn y Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Oh oh oh! Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Santana: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Whoa oh) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Know you're not alone Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh...) Imagen de Portada thumb|left|400px 500px Galeria Homeward Bound - Home.jpg Images.jpg Images (3).jpg Home.jpeg Images (1).jpg Home2.jpeg Home1.jpeg Curiosidades *Primera cancion y primer numero grupal en la temporada para Quinn, Puck y Mike *Es el primer mash-up en donde participa Mike. *Cancion cantada por todos los graduados excepto Rachel Barbra Berry y Kurt Hummel. *Según los fans es la mejor canción de la Cuarta Temporada hasta el momento *Algunos fans destacan de esta canción momentos importantes como: el dueto "Miketana" (Santana y Mike), donde se muestra que en verdad Harry Shum Jr. sí tiene talento vocal y que su voz encaja muy bien con la de Naya Rivera. El amistoso abrazo entre Quinn y Finn, y la vuelta de Dianna Agron con un pequeño solo al comienzo de la canción. *Es una de las pocas canciones donde participan todas las personas que se encuentran en ese lugar. Vídeos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Thanksgiving Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio